


Miss Belmont's Truth Serum is Very Effective

by LonelyNeko



Series: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. Short Comics [3]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Comic, Fanart, Humor, Illya is a jelly baby, S02 E04 The Foxes and The Hounds Affair, Truth Serum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 08:58:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9227894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonelyNeko/pseuds/LonelyNeko
Summary: ...Since it can even bring Illya's jealousy to the surface.(Suggestion of extra dialogue at S02 E04, mild spoilers.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. belongs to MGM Television, Norman Felton, and the authors and writers. This is just a silly comic fanart, from fans to fans.

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Please forgive me! I can't draw Illya's beauty and cuteness properly! :'(
> 
> 2\. Did you remember another funny scene? Please feel free to comment!


End file.
